


Descent into Madness 8

by Sherlock1110, sherlockian4evr



Series: Descent Into Madness [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Emotional Manipulation, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Face Slapping, Gags, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Kneeling, M/M, Mind Games, Nipple Clamps, Posture Collar, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding Crops, Roughness, Saint Andrews Cross, Threats of Violence, Torture, kicking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-29 02:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Mycroft and Sherlock go to Sherrinford, leaving their loved ones at a well guarded compound. At least this way, their loved ones will be safe. As for the two of them, they only think they know what is in store for them.





	1. Chapter 1

Mycroft hugged Greg goodbye at the secure compound. Sherlock hugged John and Rosie. After last time, they all understood the futility of avoiding the trip to Sherrinford. At least with their boyfriends and Rosie at the compound, they could hope they would be safe.

When Sherlock placed Rosie in John's arms she fought and struggled until the doctor put her down. Then she charged at the two Holmeses and wrapped her little arms around their legs.

Sherlock bent to pick her up. "None of that, now, Rosie. We'll both be back Sunday, you know that."

She nodded, but looked just as worried. "You always come back hurt. I don't like it. Don't get hurt this time."

Sherlock took a deep breath and scooped the little girl up. "I can't promise you that, but what I can promise you is cake and ice cream when I do get back?"

Rosie brightened at that and kissed him on the cheek. "You have to come too Uncle Mycroft and Greg." She let herself be put down.

The brothers decided to make a hasty exit before Rosie could make another grab for them.

Greg took Rosie's hand and tugged behind the secure gate, John stood for a while longer and watched as the two Holmeses climbed into the waiting sedan and drove away.

They sat in silence as the car drove them ever nearer to the waiting helicopter, Sherlock looking out the window at the passing scenery.

"You'd think we'd be used to this by now," Mycroft let out a low chuckle.

"The thing that always gets to me is how sometimes she repeats things over and over and other times she's completely original and random."

"I haven't decided if the things she repeats are done so because she enjoys them or because she's struggling to understand something," Mycroft admitted. "Her mind is a puzzle not to be fathomed."

"I think her mind is a puzzle to herself a lot of the time. The idea of a child is so confusing to her… it's like she wants to understand but there's something stopping her."

The government official snorted. "Crazy is stopping her." He laughed softly. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Why not? It's the truth." Sherlock turned to look at his brother. "We might as well admit it."

Mycroft groaned as he climbed from the car and walked over to the helicopter.

"My turn to fly, I think."

Sherlock smirked and climbed into the passenger side. "Go for it, big bro."

Just for fun, Mycroft indulged in a bit of fancy flying. Why not? The next couple of days would be unpleasant and this was his last chance to have a bit of fun.

Sherlock just sat back and laughed. If his brother could trust him to fly the helicopter, then the least he could do was return that courtesy.

The fun ended when Sherrinford came into sight. Mycroft's expression went from happy to blank in a heartbeat.

Sherlock wished he could do something to make these visits easier on his brother, easier on both of them, but he couldn't.

The helicopter landed and there was no guards in sight.

A lack of soldier grunts walking around should make the pair of them feel better. Instead it just made them nervous.

"Right now, I'd really like to fly away, but I know that idea is out," Sherlock said, craning his neck to look around. "Damn." He thumped his thigh with his fist. "I don't like this."

Mycroft shrugged, shoved his hands in his pockets and began heading towards the door.

With a sigh, the younger brother copied him and followed.

When they went through the door, the first room they entered was covered with photos of Sherlock. They were everywhere. And in none of them, could John be seen.

Sherlock shivered. "This is just creepy."

"These are recent," Mycroft pointed out. "That one was at the park last weekend when Rosie sat in that sheep dung and squealed for hours."

They moved from the room into the corridor only to find more of the same. "I really, really don't like this."

Over the speakers came a distinctive sound, one that was identical to a ringtone on Sherlock's phone: Irene Adler's ringtone.

Sherlock spun and faced his brother. "Irene?"

Mycroft just shrugged. "Sherlock, this is weird even by Eurus' standards."

"No. No, no, no." The detective shook his head, understanding. "This isn't just our sister. We should risk it. We should go." He started back the way they had come, but it was now blocked.

Guards raised their guns and the Holmeses raised their hands.

"Sherlock…"

"Oh, come on, Mycroft, isn't it obvious?"

"I don't see it," Mycroft said, shaking his head as he was handcuffed. "What does Irene have to do with our sister?"

"Moriarty," was Sherlock's terse reply. He let himself be handcuffed without a fight. They were far too outnumbered to attempt an escape.

Both of them were led down a familiar corridor, one that led to the governor's office.

They expected to see Eurus sat at the desk, instead there was Irene Adler.

"Irene," Sherlock said by way of greeting, his voice cold.

"Oh, Sherlock, you don't sound happy to see me." The dominatrix got up and came around the desk, stopping in front of him. She ran a finger along his jawline. "I'm disappointed."

"If you had turned up in Baker Street, maybe my reaction would have been closer towards happy."

"Oh really? You're little sister rang. Told me you were with Doctor Watson now." She turned on her heel and walked back to her chair.

"Make them kneel before me, gentlemen," she ordered.

The brothers were shoved roughly to their knees.

Irene sat down gracefully and crossed her legs. "I would have given up Kate for you, Sherlock, but it was all a game. Dear old Jim got it wrong. You're the Iceman, turning away my affections. Your brother, was just doing a job." The dominatrix turned a sneer on Mycroft. "Weren't you?"

Mycroft's lip curled at that but he didn't reply.

"I could never have been with you, Irene."

"Yes you could!"

The detective rolled his eyes. "I'm gay. What part of that don't you understand?"

"So am I, but I love you anyway. You were meant for me. Your sister understands."

Sherlock barked a laugh at that.

"Eurus understands nothing of the sort. She's stuck in her own little bubble and anything that doesn't conform gets destroyed or hurt."

Irene rolled her eyes as she leant back and placed her feet on the governor's desk. They were crossed at the ankles. She looked over the brothers' heads. "What do you think of that, Eurus? Sherlock seems to have a low opinion of you."

Sherlock gagged as he was grabbed by the scruff of his neck by his sister.

"Hello, Eurus," he choked.

She dragged him to his feet and threw him over the desk. Irene reached over and shoved her fist into his curls instead.

The next thing he knew, the dominatrix had brought a riding crop down across his back.

Irene dropped it, letting it clatter back onto the desk where she had grabbed it. "You're going to learn to be nice to your sister."

"I am nice to my sister!" Sherlock snapped.

Eurus yanked him back and threw him down to his knees again.

"Lock, stop winding them up," Mycroft whispered.

Sherlock snapped his head around to look at his brother. "I'm not!" At that precise moment, Irene's foot impacted his ribs, sending him sprawling.

Eurus clapped. "I should have invited you here earlier."

Irene smiled. "Does he talk about me, Ice Man?"

Mycroft looked away until Eurus gripped his thinning hair in her fist and yanked his head back.

"You will answer questions put to you," Eurus hissed.

Mycroft grimaced. "He doesn't talk about you. Why should he? My brother has a family now."

Irene laughed but Eurus frowned. "A doctor who wasn't gay 10 years ago and a daughter that isn't his."

Sherlock turned his head towards his sister and snarled. "We've been through this."

Irene leant in close. "Oh, I think your sister has valid points. Doctor Watson doesn't know how to handle a big boy like you, but I do." She stood up and took a step back.

"Take them to their cell, make them comfortable," Eurus ordered, leaning against the desk and folding her arms.

As they were hurried down the corridor to their cell, Sherlock pulled away from his guard's grip. "I know the way," he said angrily. "There's no need to put on a show for them, I'm not trying to get away."

The guard snarled at him and grabbed him by his cuffed wrists.

Before Sherlock could protest again, Mycroft hissed as his arms were twisted up his back painfully as the cuffs dug into his wrists.

There was no relief until they were shoved into the cell and to the floor.

There were two Saint Andrew's crosses standing in opposite corners of the cell. When Sherlock saw them, he swore.

Mycroft snorted. "Very elegant, little brother."

"It's not the being tied to them I'm worried about," Sherlock grumbled as he was uncuffed and dragged to one. "It's what's going to happen to us once we are."

Before Mycroft could respond, he was pulled to his feet, uncuffed and thrown against one of the crosses. Soon they had both been stripped of their clothes and strapped to it, hand and foot. Sherlock received the same treatment, then the guards left.

Sherlock didn't know whether to be grateful or not for being able to see his brother. From the look on Mycroft's face, he was thinking the same thing.

Sherlock looked down at his limp cock and hoped it stayed that way.

He thought about Irene and the needle she had jabbed into him. He sincerely hoped she wasn't planning on doing something like that to them. He didn't want to lose control like that around her.

The two brothers were left hanging from the cross over night and well into Saturday morning.

Sherlock blinked dumbly when his cock was grabbed and squeezed.

"Good morning, beautiful. I have to say I wondered what was under those suits of yours." Irene gave his cock a twist, causing him to cry out.

When she let it go she reached up to kiss the detective on the lips.

Sherlock tried to move his head away, but it was something that wasn't worth fighting with the amount of his energy that had depleted over night.

He made a face when she pulled away. He couldn't think of the last time he had been so repulsed. That Irene had ever fascinated him was beyond his comprehension.

That thought made him think of John, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. It would distract him but he didn't want to compare the two of them. Comparing John and Irene would make him think of the dominatrix whenever he was with his husband.

Eurus was leant against the other cross. She looked at Mycroft with her odd smile. "Ms. Adler is good at what she does. Jim said she was the best."

"Jim was a dick."

Sherlock snorted, glancing over to his brother. "Well said, brother-mine."

The government official let his eyebrow raise in acknowledgment right up until Eurus slapped him.

Irene smirked in Mycroft's direction. "Eurus is my kind of crazy. The things I can teach her-"

The youngest Holmes looked back at the dominatrix with a warning glare. "Be careful what you say about me. This is my island."

"I apologise, Eurus."

Sherlock gagged on Irene's words. "Since when were you such a suck up…"

Irene grabbed his cock again, "you should learn some respect, junior."

The detective's head fell back against the cross with a loud thud. He closed his eyes and thought of what he would like to do to Irene, nothing of which she would enjoy.

"Eurus, you mentioned you had some toys?"

"Oh yes. But they didn't have the impact on the pair of them that the TV said it would."

"You've been watching porn?" Sherlock yelled out.

Irene laughed, placing her hand over her heart. "The wrong porn, obviously. I'm going to show you how to do things right. Bring out your toys, Eurus. Let's see what you've been using."

Irene laughed again as a large trunk was carried in by three guards and placed on the floor between the two crosses.

Mycroft tested his bonds in an attempt to get free, but it was pointless. He was too well secured.

Irene saw the government official's distress and laughed. "Don't worry, Ice Man, I won't be taking photos. More's the pity, but it was one of your sister's conditions if I wanted to come and play."

Photographs had been the last thing on Mycroft's mind. He had been thinking of her so called skills as a dominatrix and how much he didn't want to see them put to use first-hand.

Mycroft's eyes darted to Sherlock and he tried to see what his little brother was thinking.

Sherlock had never told his brother about Irene and the riding crop, all he knew about was the drugs.

The Dominatrix walked over to the chest and, with a leer at Sherlock, opened it. "Oh, these can be fun." She picked up one of the dildo shaped gags. "I rather like this one."

Eurus laughed from where she was still stood beside Mycroft.

"They are fun, aren't they? These two are very used to them."

Irene licked her red lips and looked from one brother to the other. "It's really no contest, is it?" She approached Sherlock, walking in a seductive manner. "Open that pretty mouth for me, dear."

Sherlock renewed his glare and ground his teeth, clamping his jaw tightly.

Irene actually laughed. "Oh come on, Sherly, cant you do better than that?"

She seemed to be pleased that he didn't respond. It gave her an excuse to grab his cock and twist it. When Sherlock opened his mouth to cry out, she shoved the dildo shaped gag between his teeth and quickly buckled it in place. "There, you're mouth looks especially pretty now."

Eurus had grabbed hold of the matching gag but rather than make Mycroft yell out in order to shove it in his mouth, she stood and stared at him.

The government official sighed and opened his mouth. He simply didn't see the point of using his energy to fight something that, relatively speaking, was trivial. He knew there was far worse to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Eurus grinned.

"Which attempt is more efficient?" She asked with a laugh.

Irene had watched. "Depends what you mean by efficient. Are you after power and control? Or speed."

Eurus stopped laughing. "I don't care about speed. I want to own them." She looked deeply into Mycroft's eyes. "This one, I want to make pay for leaving me here."

Mycroft averted his eyes, it wasn't like he could speak to defend himself.

Yes, he felt guilty for having to leave Eurus, but there really was no alternative.

Irene picked up the riding crop, though she didn't intend to use it yet. She just enjoyed the reaction she invariably got when she flexed it and sliced the air with it.

Sherlock ducked his head and stared at the floor. He didn't need to be the world's only consulting detective to know it was the same one Irene had used all those years ago.

And, like all those years ago, she ran it along his jawline and over his cheek. "I can't wait to show you how this should really be used, but first-" Irene slapped him hard across his right cheek then again across his left. "Mm, yes. Those cheeks were made to be slapped."

Sherlock thrashed against the cross, making Irene laugh.

"You should have chosen me, Sherlock." She went to the chest and came back with a posture collar and karabiner. She buckled it around his neck and attached it to the cross, keeping his head back and upright.

He would have spat at her if he could have done. Instead, he closed his eyes, refusing to look at her.

"They make devices for that, Sherly. Little clamps that attach to your eyelids and keep your eyes open. I brought one with me to the island. Do I really have to use it?"

Sherlock's eyes snapped open and he glared. He glanced over towards his brother. Mycroft was looking a bit worse for wear, his cock hanging limp between his legs as Eurus stood back and watched a guard hit it with another riding crop.

Irene followed the detective's gaze. Seeing what was happening, she tutted. "No, no, no. That will never do." The Dominatrix crossed over and placed a hand on the guard's arm. "Your stance is all wrong and the way you swing the crop-" She shook her head. "Let me give you some pointers."

The guard turned and snarled at her, but Eurus cleared her throat. "You two, take him to the naughty person room," she ordered pointing at the guard that had been rude to Irene.

The Dominatrix tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "What's the naughty person room?"

"It's for people who annoy me," Eurus explained. "And idiots. I can't abide idiots."

"They have their uses," Irene disagreed. "They're easy to manipulate."

Eurus laughed. "I'm well aware of that. But you don't need to be an idiot to be manipulated by me."

Irene heard what she was saying in that sentence. "Fair enough. Do you ever see the… idiots again?"

The younger Holmes shook her head. "No."

Without letting her smile waver, the Dominatrix adjusted her estimation of the youngest Holmes. Eurus was obviously far more dangerous than Irene had estimated. She wasn't worried, however. There wasn't a woman alive she couldn't control given enough time.

Irene pointed at another guard. "I'll show you how a proper cropping is done." When the guard stepped over, she made sure he had the proper stance. After he struck a blow, she corrected his form. When she was satisfied, she stepped back. "Show Eurus what you've leant."

The guard looked absolutely terrified.

If Irene's opinion on Eurus hadn't changed in the last few minutes then it certainly would now.

Eurus rolled her eyes. "Don't take all day. My big brother is getting bored."

The guard flinched, then set to work. He checked his stance and began cropping Mycroft, starting at his shoulders and moving downwards.

Eurus glanced at Irene and when the older woman smiled, Eurus walked across to Sherlock.

"You're looking bored too, little big brother."

Sherlock resisted making so much as a sound. He wouldn't have dignified that statement with a response if he could have. When his sister cupped his jaw, however, he cringed. He hoped she wasn't going to start actively participating like Irene.

"Something to say?" She asked with a smile.

Sherlock glared in a different direction to his sister, he couldn't answer in any way, the posture collar made all head movement impossible and the gag did the same for his voice. He couldn't even stick his tongue out at her.

Irene left the guard to his job. She decided Eurus could be the one to say when Mycroft had had enough. Making a show of it, she walked to the chest and rummaged around for quite some time in an effort to build up some suspense.

Sherlock was used to the dramatics. He thought himself and his brother were bad, but Eurus was on a whole new level when it came to being a drama queen.

She and Irene made a good team when it came to that.

Even though Sherlock tried to ignore what Irene was doing, he couldn't help letting out a groan when she settled on a ball stretcher, at least that's what he deduced it was. He couldn't see anything and she had hidden it on her approach.

"Why have you used that?" Eurus asked the dominatrix curiously.

Irene licked her firey red lips. "It will keep his mind where I want it and make it harder to ignore the other things I do to him. Besides," She turned to keep it hidden from Sherlock whilst showing it to Eurus, "extra weight can be added to it if he's a bad boy."

Sherlock couldn't work out why she was turning away to speak. He could still hear her even if he couldn't see what was in her hands. It was easily deducible.

Eurus held out her hand for the device. She didn't recall obtaining it, but she had just ordered whatever she had seen on the TV. The device was heavy and she liked the idea of Irene putting it on Sherlock. Handing it back to the Dominatrix, she skipped over to her brother. "I can't wait to see it on you, little big brother."

Sherlock looked away, towards his brother. The youngest Holmes reached up and gripped Sherlock's curls in her hand.

"Don't be rude, little big brother. What would Mummy say?"

As if he could answer what with the gag and the posture collar. He could, however, express his displeasure. The detective growled.

Irene was by his side instantly. Her quick movement made Sherlock fall still.

"That's a good boy," she patted his cock with her hand. "There's no need for rudeness."

Eurus looked over her shoulder at the guard who was still wielding the crop. "I suppose you can stop now. Mycie looks like he could use a small break."

In fact, the government official was shaking all over and hung limply in his bonds.

Sherlock watched his brother, feeling incredibly bad for him.

"Oh, don't worry about him, little Lockie," Eurus sang. "I would worry about yourself."

Irene had the ball stretcher on Sherlock before he could blink.

His sister hadn't been exaggerating when she had said it was heavy. It hung between his legs, pulling on his bollocks, cold and unforgiving metal.

Mycroft had managed to focus enough to see what was happening to Sherlock. He didn't know if he would want to swap places with his little brother or not.

Irene lifted the stretcher along with Sherlock's bollocks, then let them drop again. He grimaced and let out a hiss of pain around the gag, causing both women to laugh.

Despite his own aches, Mycroft thrashed against the cross as the two woman used Sherlock's balls as if they were ping pong balls.

Eurus stopped what she was doing and hugged Irene. It had to be the most awkward hug both brothers had ever seen. It was as if their sister wasn't sure she had got it right. She was more awkward about it than Sherlock had ever been.

His mind drifted back to that day that John had broken down in front of him… crying, speaking to his wife that wasn't there, admitting what he had done and Eurus being the reason for all of it... He was yanked back to the present when something sharply bit into his nipples.

Irene was looking at him intently. She seemed to like what she saw, much to his disappointment. Sherlock struggled to make his face go completely blank. The moment he accomplished it, the Dominatrix twisted the wicked clamp that was biting into his right nipple.

Irene's actions made Mycroft begin to thrash about again.

"Be still, Mycie," Eurus ordered.

All that did was fuelled him on to thrash even more.

The Dominatrix rolled her eyes. "It looks like we're going to have to do something about the Ice Man, though that name obviously doesn't fit him anymore. Look how much he cares about his little brother."

"You mean he didn't care about him before?" Eurus asked with a frown.

Irene had been heading backwards to the chest, but she paused to think for a moment.

She laughed. "No, I think he used to be better at hiding it but something happened." Irene brought her fingertips to her lips. "That was you, wasn't it? You happened."

"I happened?"

"Yes."

"Well… there was an incident here a few years ago. These two turned up, thinking they could fool me."

"I knew it had something to do with you, you clever girl," Irene said with a smile. "Now about Mycroft." She walked over to the trunk and looked into it.

Sherlock opened his eyes and watched the two of them pace around the box.

The guard that had been beating the eldest Holmes minutes before had stepped well back out of the way. He actually looked a bit wild eyed, like he wanted to bolt, but daren't.

"Bollocks are so handy," Irene commented. "They're so out there, begging to be abused." She started rummaging through the trunk. "See, this is exactly what I mean." She held up a ball crusher for Eurus to look at."

"Can you do two at once?" Eurus asked.

Irene thought about it for a moment and then walked towards Mycroft instead. “It's best not to.”

"Why? You could, I can tell by how that thing is made."

Irene patted Eurus on the arm. "Doing just one at a time focuses their mind on the pain so much better. Watch and you'll see what I mean."

"But I can have more of them dropped off," Eurus said. "You can put both on both of them."

Irene frowned. "Honestly, this will work just as well."

Irene unscrewed the bolts that held the ball crusher together, then, watching Mycroft's face, rolled his bollocks around until she had isolated one of his balls. She placed it between the plates and screwed the bolts back in place, tightening them until the colour left the government official's face.

Eurus watched her big brother's face with interest. "That was amazing."

Irene glanced over at her, feeling rather proud of herself, she doubted Eurus praised people often.

"Thank you." The Dominatrix looked over her shoulder at the object of her desires. "Maybe Mycroft will let us get on with things." She turned to look at the youngest Holmes. "Do you have Tiger Balm on this island?"

Eurus shook her head. "What's that?"

"Nothing. Plan B." She picked up a butt plug, that was hollow. "We'll try this instead."

Taking it from Irene, Eurus inspected it closely. "Why is it hollow?" She tossed it to the Dominatrix who caught it.

"That's where imagination comes into play," Irene said with a wink.

"Did you google any of this when bought it?"

Eurus watched as Irene paced around the detective. "I didn't buy any of it. A nice man sent me it all."

"By 'a nice man', you can't mean Jim," Irene mused. "So who do you mean?"

Eurus gave her odd smile, then backed away, wagging her finger and shaking her head. "I'll never tell."

"I want to hear the noise Sherlock makes when I do this to him," Irene said with a smirk as she pulled the gag free.

"She brainwashed the shop owner," Sherlock snarled as soon as he could.

Irene slapped him before the youngest Holmes had a chance to do so herself, causing Eurus to frown, though her face cleared quickly. "'Brainwashed' is such a harsh term, little big brother. I prefer cajoled."

Sherlock opened his mouth to retort, but Irene grabbed his cock and squeezed.

He yelled out in pain instead.

As soon as she released him and he had regained his composure, Sherlock said, "I can't believe people actually pay you to do that to them."

"Oh, they pay me quite a lot. And I make certain they get their money's worth." Irene tapped him on the cheek with the hollow plug.

"In case you haven't noticed we aren't paying you."

"No. But Eurus is."

Sherlock frowned, "What?" He wanted to fight more, but he was exhausted from hanging there all night.

"She's letting me get my revenge."

"I saved your life!" Sherlock complained. "That should make us even."

"Oh, darling, it did, but then you kept texting me leading me on. What was a girl to think? Then you dumped me for your doctor friend!"

"I didn't lead you on! I'm gay!"

"Being gay means nothing!" Irene hissed as she slapped him. "Now shut up."

"Hey, you. Crop boy!" Irene called to the guard that had cropped Mycroft. "Get me some ice for this." She waved the plug in the air.

The guard didn't waste time. He turned and scurried from the room lest he earn either woman's ire.


	3. Dangerous

Eurus grinned. "You two should have brought this one here before!"

"Why would we have-"

Irene cut him off by pushing the gag back into his mouth.

Whilst they waited, Irene passed the time by pinching the head of Sherlock's very limp cock. "You could at least show some interest in the procedings, Sherly. I actually find this performance," she gave his limp cock a squeeze, "rather insulting."

Sherlock managed a smile around the dildo in his mouth. Anything he could do to piss Irene off was good by him.

The guard came rushing back in with a bowl of ice. "Ms. Holmes. Ms. Adler." He held it out in front of him so they could reach it conveniently.

Irene opened the plug and started popping chunks of ice into it. She filled it as tightly as she could. "You can set the bowl down now, crop boy. I need you to get this one turned around." She patted Sherlock on the cheek.

"No you don't," Eurus said pacing around her brother, she pulled out a chunk of wood from the crop, giving a nice view of his arse.

Irene tittered, placing her hand over her heart. "You went all out when you bought these crosses. Excellent." She moved behind Sherlock and rubbed his cheeks. "Now by all governing wisdom I should use lube for this, but some of my clients like it dry and unprepared."

"There's some in the box," Eurus said, watching closely. "And why do you keep saying bought? I haven't bought anything. I don't have money."

Irene waved her hand. "It's a habit. Most people can't get access to this kind of equipment without either buying it or seeking the services of a professional." She held out her hand, wiggling her fingers, for the lube. Eurus got it and put it in her hand.

"What is the point of money?" Eurus asked.

"To get what you want."

Eurus started digging through the box of equipment. "But I've got what I want."

Mycroft instantly began thrashing again, tugging and pulling at the straps holding him on the cross.

Eurus glanced over and laughed.

The brothers eyes met amidst Mycroft's thrashing. Is was Sherlock who looked away first. He had gone bright red with both anger and humiliation. He couldn't stand that his brother was seeing Irene do this to him.

Mycroft seemed to understand what Sherlock was thinking because he fell still and looked away. He didn't want to make this even worse for him.

Irene added two more fingers almost immediately, causing Sherlock to his in pain around his gag. "Some people pay extra for a quick and dirty prep. Trust me, the plug is rather large, Sherlock. This is being gentle." She worked him until she thought he could take it without incurring any damage.

Eurus had had a chair brought in from somewhere and was lounging in it by the door, watching Irene work.

Suddenly, Sherlock seemed to go mad. He struggled and fought against his bonds. He couldn't let himself be violated by the Woman without putting up a fight.

Irene had begun to push the plug into his hole and paused to stop when he began to have a tantrum. "You know this little show won't stop or change anything, right?"

He stopped his thrashing and growled loudly. It was a good thing for Irene that he couldn't get free.

The Dominatrix resumed pushing the plug into Sherlock, delighted at the effect it had had on him. She couldn't wait to see what he did after it had been in him for a while, chilling his insides.

"Have you got another one?" Irene asked the youngest Holmes.

"Yes."

"I think I'll do the same to Mycroft in a minute. He looks like he would enjoy it."

Eurus turned to look at her big brother. He looked faintly ill. Whether it was due to what had just been done to Sherlock or from Irene's words, she didn't know, but she certainly was having fun.

Eurus got out of her seat and walked over to Mycroft. She pulled the gag out.

"Why are you doing this to us now?" He croaked.

"Because you let me down last time. He was ill and we couldn't play. We can now."

Irene joined tge discussion, "And I intend to see that you gentlemen make up for your last visit. I don't like it when one of my friends is upset."

Eurus stared at Irene, long enough to make the older woman uncomfortable.

"What is it?"

"We're… friends?"

Irene threw her arm around Eurus' shoulder, giving her a squeeze. "Of course we are."

As the Dominatrix talked, the brother's eyes met. They knew Irene didn't understand what she was dealing with in Eurus. The Dominatrix was playing a danger game and didn't even know it.

But much to the two brothers surprise, Eurus turned into the hug and wrapped her arms around the Woman.

"You're my very first friend," the youngest Holmes told Irene. "And this would be like, what? A sleepover?"

The Dominatrix laughed. "I suppose so, only we have something infinitely more entertaining to do than bake cookies."

"Can we bake cookies?"

"God sake just let us down!" Mycroft snapped.

Irene reached over and slapped him. "Don't be rude Mycroft."

She turned back to Eurus. "Absolutely. Just let me get the other plug into Mycroft." Irene filled the second plug with ice and, after stretching him with lubed fingers, worked it into him. "Now that's done, we can let the boys enjoy some time together."

Irene laughed when Eurus kicked the breaks off the cross Sherlock was tied to and dragged it across the room, leaving it beside the eldest Holmes.

The Dominatrix couldn't resist tapping Sherlock's cheek one last time. Her bright red laquered nail stood out in bright contrast to his pale skin. She noticed that Eurus' eyes were drawn to it. "I could do your nails if you like."

The youngest Holmes' eyes lit up.

Sherlock merely glared at Irene. He wanted to get his hands on her and not in a way she would enjoy.

The pair of them turned and left.

Mycroft sighed heavily, he wanted to talk to his brother but there was no point. Sherlock couldn't speak and the posture collar prevented any sort of reply physically.

But Eurus walked back in, gathered up he gag and pushed it back into his mouth. Then she skipped from the room once more.

Mycroft let his head fall back against the cross. This was all they needed, their little sister and Eurus becoming best friends, pals, mates. He looked over at his brother, hoping to see Sherlock pulling a Houdini.

Mycroft let his head fall back against the cross. This was all they needed, their little sister and Irene becoming best friends, pals, mates. He looked over at his brother, hoping to see Sherlock pulling a Houdini.

But he wasn't.

In all honesty, Mycroft realised it would be stupid expecting his brother to escape now, he hadn't last night and they'd had plenty of time.

It was merely another sign of how much Eurus and the Adler woman had gotten to him. Their sister always got to him, but with Irene helping, it seemed to have been easier than normal.

He glanced at his brother and saw Sherlock was just resigned to the whole thing. That wasn't he way this was supposed to go, they were meant to fight back. They were meant to be strong.

Mycroft sighed, tempted to resignation himself.It would have been easier to be strong if his one testicle hadn't been hurting so much. He tried shaking off the ball crusher, but it wasn't going anywhere. All he did was make it worse.

Mycroft's body clock was all out of sync by the time his sister and Irene reappeared. Way out of sync.

The two women must have been gone quite some time because Irene had not only painted Eurus' nails, she had fixed her hair and done her makeup as well. Their sister had even changed clothes. Eurus looked beautiful in the way a cobra was beautiful.

Mycroft became somewhat alerted at the pairs' appearance but Sherlock didn't. He was just hanging from the cross now.

Irene noticed immediately. "What's wrong with him, Ice Man? Tell me he hasn't gone into that Mind Palace of his." She stepped up to the detective and gave him a couple of slaps to the face.

Sherlock blinked at her dumbly as she came round then he just ducked his head again, ignoring the two women.

Eurus glared at Mycroft. "What did you do?!"

Irene rested hee hand on the youngest Holmes' arm. "I don't think the Ice Man did anything." How could he have done? "I think your brother is an interesting challenge."

"Which one? They're both morons."

"Eurus, be serious, what could Mycroft had done in the last few hours even if he wanted to."

"Eveything is always his fault," Eurus declared. "I don't care. It just is."

Irene noted the slightly mad look on the other woman's face and chose not to say anything else.

Part of Mycroft wanted Irene to wind his sister up.

If Eurus was pissed at the Dominatrix then she would be preoccupied when it came to her big brothers.

Irene unfastened Sherlock's gag and handed it to Eurus. "Is something wrong, Sherly?" She stroked under his left eye with her thumb. "I suppose we were a bit neglectful."

Sherlock didn't even work his jaw.

Irene pressed her fingers into where it must have been aching but he did nothing to suggest he would respond.

The most wonderfully wicked idea came into her mind and it was so simple. Irene leant forward and went up on her toes. "Perhaps this will get a response." She moved closer with the intent to kiss him.

She had been expecting the consulting detective to at least attempt to move away but he didn't. She carried on with the kiss, seeing if he would react but still nothing.

"Have you broken my brother?" Eurus snapped.

Irene didn't bother to respond. She was too angry. "I've never failed to get a reaction. Never!" She shifted her glare to Mycroft. "Explain!'

Furious with Mycroft's lack of response, she moved over and set his aching ball free. He breathed in sharply around the gag as the pain increased momentarily. After it had subsided, the Dominatrix grasped the newly freed testicle and gave it a squeeze. "Deduce what's wrong with him."

Mycroft grunted, but refused to respond. Eurus stepped forward and released him from the cross, the government official fell in a heap to the floor, his only option.

"That is pathetic," Irene growled as Mycroft tried to stand up and stumbled slightly. He was weak himself, having been on the cross as long as his brother, but his strength always seemed to return when something was wrong with Sherlock.

The women left the cell and a guard entered. He didn't offer to help Mycroft get Sherlock to the dog beds.

Mycroft got them settled on the dog beds, then he took of his own gag. "They've gone, baby brother. Try to relax." The government official set to work removing the ball stretcher and then the plug, then he took care of himself.

The guard marched over and snapped a leash to each of their collars, tying them both to the cage bars.

As if they would try and go anywhere with how exhausted they both were.

Mycroft sat in the dog bed with his back against the cell wall. He settled his brother's head in his lap and smoothed down his hair.

"You alright now?"

Sherlock didn't respond, just stayed where he was snuggled up.

In the governor's office, the two women were watching the screen showing the brothers' cell. Irene let out a growl when she saw Sherlock.

"That man is impossible!" she complained balling her right hand into a fist.

"I know," Eurus agreed. "Mycroft has always been insufferable.

"No. I mean Sherlock."

Eurus frowned. "He's only sleeping."

Irene sighed and reclined in her chair. "When you break a man… their spirit is gone completely. His… his is just not giving a shit."

"Oh, that. He does that a lot," Eurus said with a shrug. I should have realised-"

Irene stared at her, waiting for her to finish her sentence. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "What?!"

"When my little big brother gets like that, all I have to do is hurt Mycroft. When I do that, he snaps right out of it."

Irene went to the door but Eurus cleared her throat and a guard appeared at the door.

"No. I said I wanted them to rest."

"Ah, yes," Irene said slowly. "I had forgotten that." She backed up from the door and turned to face Eurus, a fake smile on her face. "Thank you for reminding me."

Mycroft wondered how long they had before the two women showed up again. He hoped it would be a good while. Sherlock needed the time to find his equilibrium.

It wasn't long before Mycroft noticed his brother had fallen asleep. He held him tighter, wishing they were both at home.

He really should have tried to sleep himself, but Mycroft felt the need to watch over Sherlock. He knew the thought was absurd, the only thing he could protect his brother from was nightmares, but he would at least do that much and wake him if he appeared to be slipping into one.

Mycroft found himself wishing he could prevent this happening every month. But unless he felt like putting Greg, John and Rosie through some unknown hell the pair of them would have to endure.

Despite himself, Mycroft started to drift off. His head fell forward and he jerked awake. This was one time he refused to sleep. Something bit into the flesh of his neck and he slapped at it. His hand came away holding a familiar looking dart, then his world went black.

Mycroft woke on his knees, his hands cuffed behind him and the collar at his neck chained to the wall. Opposite him, the same had happened to his brother but Sherlock was still unconscious.

The lights were focused on Mycroft and Sherlock, leaving the rest of the cell in impenetrable darkness. The government official deduced that they were being watched. Irene and Eurus were likely hidden deep in the shadows.

Or sat watching in a cool comfy office.

"Sherlock," Mycroft whispered. Then he repeated himself louder. "Little brother, wake up!"

Groggily, Sherlock opened his eyes, though he still seemed far away.

"Talk to me, Sherlock." Mycroft was concerned that his brother was taking to long to wake up. Sherlock had an unfortunate tolerance for many drugs and the fact he wasn't fully awake yet was worrisome.

"Mm. Myc. 'M awake."

"No you're not. Sherlock!" Mycroft's voice was raised as he struggled to free himself from the cuffs.

"'M wake," he repeated.

"Prove it. What's the atomic weight of... Iridium?"

Sherlock sighed. "190 something. Don't care."

Mycroft's worry increased tenfold.

"Eurus!" He yelled immediately.

He hadn't really been expecting a response.

He didn't know how he did it but he manage to slip one wrist free of the cuffs. Before he could do anything to help his brother, guards charged in.

Mycroft's free hand was put right back into the cuffs which were then gripped more tightly than before.

Two of the guards hovered over Sherlock, talking quietly.

Sherlock had slumped back on his knees, rather than kneeling upright like Mycroft. It meant the collar was pulled tight.

Mycroft winced as he tried to twist his wrist in the cuffs.

"Get him up," came a yell from the speakers.

Sherlock was grabbed by the curls and pulled upright, his collar pulled tight.

"Is he breathing?" Eurus asked.

One of the guards answered in the affirmative.

Irene spoke next. "Let's keep him that way. Unchain his collar and place him on his side. We don't want to risk a blocked airway."

Mycroft sighed in relief.


	4. Too Far

It took a few minutes, but eventually Sherlock came round. As soon as he had, the guards dragged him back to his knees again.

"Morning, Myc," Sherlock said, wincing. It looked as if he had a headache.

"I see you've felt better, brother mine."

"I think they used enough of whatever it was to take down an elephant." The detective glared at the darkened TV screen. "Was that really necessary?"

There was no response.

Mycroft growled in annoyance. "So you don't want him to die, but you do want to play either. Make your bloody mind up, little sister!"

Irene came striding in wearing form fitting leather pants and top. "Eurus has given me a free hand for an hour. I thought I should dress for the occasion." She looked down at herself. "You've already seen my battle armour, Sherlock. This is what I wear to truly break a man."

Sherlock refused to look at her.

"You won't be breaking us," Mycroft spat in disgust.

"We shall see about that." Irene, drawn as always to Sherlock, walked over to him and cupped his cheek.

"I don't know why I bothered to save you," he said to her sneeringly.

"Be polite." Irene spun around and crossed to Mycroft shocking him with a taser she removed from her black leather belt.

Mycroft ground his teeth together, but that was the only reaction he let Irene have.

"You're no fun," Irene glowered at him. "Sherlock, tell big brother to be fun."

"Mycroft, do it, or she'll just keep at it."

A cry finally escaped the government official's lips and Irene stopped shocking him with the taser. "There now. That was much more satisfying."

Mycroft puffed heavily, averting his eyes away from his brother. He found he couldn't look at him.

"Mycroft, its fine," the detective assured him.

When Irene sauntered back over to Sherlock, she still had the taser in hand. "There are all sorts of places I could use this on your frankly gorgeous body." She reached out and grasped his cock. "Here, for instance, unless you cooperate."

"No!" It was Mycroft that yelled out. "Don't."

Irene chucked the taser at the nearby guard and called out for Eurus when he dropped it.

The youngest Holmes appeared. She looked at the clumsy guard and called him, "Idiot," but she didn't order him taken away, much to his relief. "You certainly had big brother worried, but little big brother still doesn't react like I want him to." With that, she turned on her heel and left the room.

"Eurus!" Mycroft yelled out, but he was ignored.

Irene yanked his head back with her hand in his hair. "I don't think your sister wants to talk to you, Ice Man." Irene kicked him swiftly between the legs then let go of his hair. "I don't want to talk to you."

Mycroft doubled over and grunted, yelling out when his cuffs caught and for the first time he realised his wrists were now chained to the floor. "I don't particularly want to talk to you either," Mycroft hissed.

Irene smiled at him. She looked like a venomous snake. "That's more than fine with me." The Dominatrix began prowling around the cell, finally stopping in front of Sherlock. "Your hair is irresistible." So saying, she buried her fingers in it and yanked his head back much like she had to Mycroft, then she crouched in front of him. "Beg me," she ordered.

Sherlock would have spit in her face if he hadn't remembered Mycroft and the taser. "Please."

"Again."

"Please."

"That's twice, Sherlock." She leant forward to kiss him, but he wrenched his head to the side.

"Bring me a posture collar," she ordered, holding her hand out expectantly.

"But-"

She slapped the detective to silence him. "You do not get to argue with me!"

A guard soon ran up and placed a posture collar in her hand. She quickly swapped out the one he was already wearing for the one the guard had brought her. "Now let's try that again." This time their lips connected, but Sherlock kept his mouth firmly closed.

Irene gripped his curls again tightly, but he made no move to comply with what she wanted.

"Get him up. Hang him from the ceiling."

"Irene, please don't," Mycroft asked.

The Dominatrix pointed to one of the guards. "Gag the other one." She stepped back and watched the men work. They were almost as frightened of her as they were of Eurus.

Sherlock groaned as his arms were removed from the cuffs and he was dragged to his feet. His arms strained as they were pulled up and the cuffs attached to the hook hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh, yes. That's very nice." Irene stepped up to the younger Holmes brother and ran her hand along his ribs. "You make a lovely display."

"Piss off," Sherlock hissed, thrashing in the cuffs.

Mycroft tried and failed to get to his feet again. It made Irene laugh.

"Oh how I wish Eurus would let me keep you." She placed a kiss on Sherlock's chest, lingering there for a long time. "You would be my masterpiece."

Irene hooked her finger into the collar at Sherlock's neck and tugged him forward. It made the detective choke as it tightened.

"Gorgeous," she whispered.

"Not. Yours." Sherlock hissed back. He brought his foot up and kicked her away from him, grinning as she went sprawling on the floor. Sherlock burst out laughing at her, and Mycroft was clearly smirking around the gag that wedged his mouth open.

Irene's face burned bright red. She stalked over to one of the guards who was holding a riding crop and ripped it from his grasp. "No one makes a fool of me."

"No, you manage that quite well on your own," Sherlock quipped.

The Dominatrix ran at him in a rage, some of her hair coming loose from its neat arrangement, and started hitting him with the crop in a mad frenzy. Sherlock just stood there and took it, laughing the whole while.

In a matter of minutes Eurus came rushing in. "Stop it!" She yelled.

Irene kept hitting Sherlock, ignoring the other woman.

With a low, menacing growl, Eurus tackled the Dominatrix to the floor, beating her with her fists.

The guards exchanged looks, not knowing if they should stop Eurus this time or not.

Sherlock laughed. He couldn't stop laughing in fact. He glanced at his brother and smiled. For the first time ever, this weekend could be fun.

Eurus finally shouted, "Do something!" and the guards moved in, pulling her off of Irene.

Sensing her fragile position, the Dominatrix didn't move a muscle. She just stayed where she was, breathing hard.

The two Holmeses realised they needed to still and be quiet for a moment. They certainly didn't want Eurus' wrath turned on them.

The youngest Holmes pointed a shaking finger at Irene. "Take her to my office and make sure she stays there. Don't let her touch anything!"

"Yes, ma'am," one of the guards snapped as he went over to Irene and pulled her to her feet, then dragged her from the cell.

Sherlock suddenly felt very nervous. He was sure Eurus would take her fury out on them, but instead she reached up and unhooked the cuffs from the ceiling.

"My poor little big brother. Did that nasty woman hurt you?" She helped him sit, then examined every inch of him.

Bemused, he glanced a Mycroft as he answered his sister. "Um, a bit, yes." His sister seemed to be acting like she had when he had been ill.

"Don't worry, 'Lock. I'll take care of you."

"What about Mycroft?"

"What about him?"

Sherlock sighed silently. "Could you at least take the gag out, little sister?"

She shrugged. "He's not my worry."

"But it would make me feel better. Please." He let himself lean on her and went so far as to rest his head on her shoulder, hoping to manipulate her. It seemed to work as she nodded once.

A guard walked over immediately and removed the gag from Mycroft, he dropped it in his lap.

"Sherlock, I've expressed it before, but I'll say it again. I'm sorry I ever put you in the path of that Adler woman." Mycroft strained to see his brother around Eurus. "How badly are you hurt? Did she break the skin?"

"No. I'm fine."

"How do you mean?" Eurus asked. "You put him in the path?"

"He didn't," Sherlock argued immediately. "It was my choice."

It didn't matter what his brother said, Irene was another mistake that Mycroft would always feel guilty for where his brother was concerned. "I asked him to retrieve some photographs that were in her possession," the eldest Holmes admitted.

"Mycroft, shut it," Sherlock hissed, as he winced.

His sister looked at him in concern immediately. "What is it?"

"You let Irene do this to us, what did you think she would be doing?" Sherlock grumbled.

Eurus completely ignored that. "You are such a naughty boy, upsetting Irene so much. I'll deal with her. She shouldn't have lost her temper." The youngest Holmes finished examining her brother. "There's no broken skin, but these welts are hideous. Stay here and I'll get something for them."

Mycroft watched Eurus go and then glanced back at his brother. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Sherlock nodded. "I'm more than alright, this is the best weekend so far in Sherrinford."

With surprise, Mycroft's eyebrows shot up.

Sherlock laughed. "Admit it, seeing Eurus go for Irene's throat was priceless. Her attention isn't just on us and it's not on anyone innocent or who we care about."

Mycroft inclined his head. "Fair enough."

Sherlock moved across the room to his brother and glanced at the cuffs. "I can't get them off you, they are too tight now."

"I'm fine," Mycroft said, eyeing his brother's torso which was crisscrossed with welts. "When our sister gets back, promise me you'll let her play nurse. "It hurts me to see you in so much pain. Don't bother to deny it."

"This is nothing," the detective countered with a smirk. "Serbia was worse."

Mycroft shivered at the thought.

Both of them were completely shocked to see Irene walk in.

"How... disappointing to see you again," Sherlock spat. "I had hoped my sister would keep you occupied longer, give you some of what you deserve."

"Oh she did." Irene folded her arms across her chest and watched the two Holmeses carefully. "She gave me just what I deserve."

Mycroft glanced from the Dominatrix to his brother with a worried frown. He didn't like the way Irene looked. She was far too cold and self-contained. "What did Eurus do to you?"

Irene didn't answer, she paced towards the detective and reached down, snagging his curls in her hand. "Worry about yourself, Sherlock." She said as she pulled his head back uncomfortably. "I have my instructions." At that, she made a frustrated expression.

"Ah," Sherlock said in realisation. Despite the look on the older woman's face, the detective found himself still not wanting to make this easy for her.He tried to jerk his head away, but her grip was too tight.

"Don't push me." Irene lowered her voice. "I'll do whatever it takes to get out of here alive."

Mycroft got to his feet and grabbed Irene by the throat, he shoved her back so she fell into the wall. "And I will do whatever it takes to protect him!" he hissed down at her.

Sherlock gaped at his brother. It was odd seeing Mycroft use force against anyone, and he was doing it for him.

Irene spun around, but before she could do anything in retaliation several guards rushed in and dragged Mycroft from the wall and kicked him to his knees.

The Dominatrix regained her composure. "Tie them both over the benches. I won't have either of them causing more trouble."

The guards didn't move to obey her.

"Now!" She barked.

Still, they stayed where they were, pinning a thrashing Mycroft to the floor.

Eurus walked in, her hands clasped behind her back and her face eerily blank. She walked over to Irene and slapped her.

"What the-"

"I don't want them on the benches. Sherlock is already hurt enough at your hands. They will be punished, but not in that way."

Irene started to object, but thought better of it. She nodded. "Of course, Eurus, whatever you wish."

The youngest Holmes walked over to stand in front of Mycroft. "It will be as I wish."

Mycroft glanced up at her, but at the moment he found himself hating Irene more.

"Punish us for what, little sister?"

"For being you!" Eurus snapped. "For being my brothers. For whatever reason I desire."

Irene backed away from Eurus, not wanting to draw her attention.

"Get on your knees," Eurus ordered.

Sensing the fact the two brothers wouldn't win, Mycroft pushed himself up to his knees.

Sherlock had already been on them, so he knee walked to his brother's side.

Eurus reached out and petted her little big brother's hair. "It's so bouncy."

Sherlock managed to stop himself ducking out of it. If their sister even thought about cutting his hair, Sherlock would show her a fight like she hadn't seen from him yet. John liked his curls and he wouldn't be going home without them.

"Why?"

Sherlock swallowed. "Why what?"

"Why is it so bouncy?"

Sherlock glanced up at her, he didn't want to piss her off while things seemed calm. "I use a good hair products. John laughs at me about it," he admitted.

"He shouldn't laugh. I like your hair." Eurus wrapped a curl around her finger, then she tugged it, Sherlock had been expecting it so he didn't fight. "You're in a submissive mood, little big brother."

"I would say I'm more resigned than submissive, little sister."

Mycroft nodded his agreement. That was exactly how he felt.

"Why?" She asked, moving her grip to her whole hand in his curls and yanking his head back.

"Why not?" His eyes darted to Irene as he spoke. He'd never willingly submit to that woman or his sister either, though his actions might look like it at times. Inside, he would always be resisting.

Eurus tilted his head back further until he nearly overbalanced. "There's something in your eyes that I don't like."

"I can't help the brown spot. I was born with it," Sherlock quipped."

Eurus shoved him so that he toppled over backwards. "Your smart mouth always gets you in trouble."

Mycroft rolled his eyes and closed them before his sister could notice.

"Get up," Eurus ordered the detective. "Now!"

It took a few moments for Sherlock to manage it, but he did.


	5. Love

Sherlock looked past his sister, noticing the strange look on her face. "What's wrong? Not having fun, Irene?"

Eurus turned and saw the woman cowering in the corner. She slapped her brother, hard then ordered the Dominatrix to join them.

Irene approached nervously, keeping her eyes downcast. She didn't want to appear to be trying to take charge.

"You're a dominatrix," Eurus pointed out. "Dom my brothers. now."

"I…"

"Now," she added.

Irene felt paralysed. She had been domming them when Eurus had gone mad and told her to stop. She decided she'd have to be careful. "Place your foreheads on the floor."

Sherlock glared at her so Eurus smacked him again. "Behave, little big brother."

"But-"

The next slap sent him sideways.

"You better get control of them or you'll be swapping places," Eurus ordered the dominatrix.

At that, Irene hefted Sherlock back to his feet, then walked around him and shoved him forward. "Forhead to the floor!" She grasped him by the nape of the neck and bent him double. "You too, Mycroft, or your brother here will see the end of my cane."

It was a split second for Mycroft to move and kneel over beside his little brother.

Sherlock twisted his head to the side and winked at the older Holmes.

Mycroft merely raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement. His expression also managed to convey his contempt for the whole situation.

Irene glanced at Eurus, but she had gone.

"Don't worry, Irene, she'll be watching," Sherlock laughed from the floor.

"You're sister is fucking insane," the Dominatrix hissed quietly. In a louder tone of voice, she ordered, "Crawl around the room, junior."

Sherlock laughed again. "Fuck you."

"Now!" She screamed, her voice managing to shake. Even gone from the room, Eurus scared her to no end.

"You came here of your own accord, Miss Adler," Mycroft pointed out.

"I'm not even trying to hurt you," she pleaded. "Please, just do what I say."

Sherlock laughed, revenge was sweet. After all these months, he knew his sister would not kill him nor Mycroft. Irene on the other hand...

"Why?" the detective asked.

She stepped forward and gripped his chin in her hand. "Because I told you to and you will obey me."

With a grin, Sherlock said, "Nope."

Irene screamed and grabbed him by the curls, pulling him upright.

Sherlock half expected his sister to run in, but nothing happened. The guards didn't even move.

"Now!" She shoved him to the edge of the room. "Crawl!"

It wasn't until she started kicking him that he bagan to crawl. Even then he moved slowly, not wanting to give her too much satisfaction.

Mycroft watched his brother for a moment, and it didn't take long for him to figure out what Sherlock's idea was.

"Don't bother, Lock. It's too temperamental."

The younger Holmes brother laughed at that. "Yes, it is."

"Then behave!"

The laughing continued.

"Please, Sherlock," Mycroft nearly begged. "For me."

At that, Sherlock increased his speed. He couldn't disappoint his brother.

Mycroft let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't as trusting of his sister as Sherlock was for some reason seemed to be.

"Move!" Irene yelled at the older Holmes.

Mycroft fell in behind his brother. He looked towards the camera in the corner knowing they were being watched.

"Stop!" Irene yelled next.

Eurus' face appeared on the screen as her brothers stopped on their knees.

"You can do better than that, Irene."

The Dominatrix bit her lip, then went and fetched a cane. When she came back, she used it to strike each of the brothers on the arse, urging them along.

Sherlock took a few steps then stopped. "I thought you didn't want to hurt us, Irene? I thought you said our sister was insane?"

She looked around in a panic. "Don't say that out loud. She'll hear you."

Sherlock laughed at that. "What? Didn't you want my little sister to hear you Irene? How you used her because she has power over me. Has power over my brother? I never should have saved you."

Irene lifted the cane high overheard with the intent to bring it down on Sherlock hard, but one of the guards grasped it and took it from her. "Eurus said you weren't to damage them."

Sherlock got to his feet and lunged at the Dominatrix, Mycroft had predicted it, however, and intervened, grabbing his brother and pulling his arms around behind him. "Stop, baby brother, just stop."

Eurus appeared on the screen. "You idiot! Can't you control two men that are surrounded by guards? What use are you?"

Sherlock stopped struggling in his brother's grip.

"I can!" Irene yelled back. "You just won't let me."

Mycroft watched as the fire of anger lit in Eurus' eyes. "Careful Miss Adler. I've seen that look in my little sister's eyes before."

"You can shut up!" Irene hissed.

At those words, Sherlock's struggles began anew and the older Holmes struggled to hold him.

"Let go of me, Myc. Let me go!" Sherlock extended one arm towards Irene. "I'll show her who's in charge!"

Mycroft grabbed it and closed his eyes. He glanced at one of the guards. "Have you got some cuffs?"

They seemed more than willing to oblige the government official, and Mycroft cuffed his little brother's struggling arms behind him.

"Mycroft!" Sherlock shouted at his brother. "How dare you!"

Eurus laughed at the chaos breaking out in the cell.

"This is for your own protection, Sherlock. Now stop struggling!"

Sherlock shifted and turned, trying to get free. Eventually, Mycroft kicked him in the back of the leg and knocked him to his knees.

"Just wait until I tell John about this," the detective growled.

"He'll thank me for trying to keep you in one piece."

On the screen, Eurus was laughing, her eyes were wide with amusement as she watched her brothers.

"How is you handcuffing him and making him kneel any better than when I make him do it?" She asked of Mycroft.

"It's better than letting one or both of you beat him half to death to get him to cooperate," Mycroft barked back.

Eurus' laugh dwindled to nothing. "I don't beat him."

Mycroft glared at he screen. "Piss off, little sister."

Despite being more than a bit annoyed with his brother, Sherlock laughed. "That's my line, big brother."

Mycroft snorted, his hand in the kneeling Holmes' curls.

Sherlock stopped fighting, he knew his brother was only trying to protect him.

Irene was breathing so hard that her chest heaved. "On your knees, Mycroft." She took a step towards him, but she had lost all power of intimidation she had ever had.

Mycroft glared her down for a moment before eventually dropping to his knees beside his brother.

"See, good boy," Irene claimed.

Mycroft couldn't help his snicker.

"Irene, you are completely useless," Eurus said, rolling her eyes. "Guards, put her with the idiots."

The Dominatrix went pale. "No! Please!"

The screen went black and after a moment the youngest Holmes came in through the side door.

"Brothers, hello."

"Hello, little sister," Sherlock said, sounding cheerful.

Eurus frowned at him and walked around to crouch where his hands were cuffed. She ran her finger up his arm.

"Are these annoying?"

Sherlock glanced over his shoulder at her. "Yes."

"Tough." She reached down and squeezed them far tighter than Mycroft had done them.

Eurus turned her attention to the oldest of the Holmes children. "Tell me your opinion as a government official. Should I grant Irene clemency?"

Mycroft just let his eyebrow raise. "You haven't just shown your brother mercy, why would you show it to some random woman?"

"Because I think I love her."

At that, Sherlock sputtered. "Love her! Look at her. You terrify Irene."

"That's just the way I like her," Eurus said with an evil smile in Irene's direction.

Irenes terrified expression turned to horrified one instead.

"Irene, come here," Eurus ordered.

Sherlock watched with a smirk, despite how uncomfortable his wrists were.

When the Dominatrix hesitated, Eurus held out her hand in her direction and wiggled her fingers.

With hesitant steps, Irene crossed the cell and stood in front of the youngest Holmes.

With his sister distracted, Mycroft shifted across the room beside Sherlock. He crouched down and looked at the cuffs to see if he could jimmy them open. He winced when his head was yanked back by his hair.

Irene had come up behind the government official without him noticing. She had to keep Eurus happy with her. "What do you think you are doing?" She hissed in his ear.

Mycroft thrashed for a moment, but he caught sight of his sister and realised she was happy.

"You know what I was doing," he growled, even as he went still. "Those cuffs are on far too tight."

Knowing she had apparently done the right thing in Eurus' eyes, Irene snorted. "I don't care if they are too tight, if Eurus wants them that way, that's the way they will stay."

Sherlock turned his head to look at the Dominatrix. "You're quite the mercenary, hmm, Irene."

Irene dragged Mycroft across the room and held her hand out. A guard put a set of handcuffs in her hand and she quickly had Mycroft in the same position as his little brother.

As soon as Mycroft's knees hit the floor, he laughed. "No matter what you do, how hard you try, you'll never be able to predict my sister nor will you be able to keep her happy with you."

When Irene realised that Eurus had left once again, she laughed. "It seems you're talking from experience."

"He is," Sherlock said with a wince. "More than experience, in fact."

"She kills people, little sister," Mycroft said in a flat tone. "She calls it experiments when she does it, but Eurus does it just for fun."

Irene smirked, tightening the cuffs around the government official's wrists.

"That's why I intend to stay on her good side. But answer time this, Ice Man, what's it like not being in control?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Mycroft sneered, "you're not in control despite your delusions."

The Dominatrix slapped him hard. "That is control, Mr. Holmes. Pure and simple."

On the screen, Eurus appeared, clapping and laughing. "Do that again," she ordered.

Irene was more than happy to oblige.

Mycroft grunted as he steadied himself.

"You know, Ice Man. It must be difficult to go from control over an entire country, to this."

Mycroft shot his brother a look that Sherlock immediately understood: Irene was a fool, despite her intelligence.

Irene paced between the two kneeling Holmeses for a while before pausing and glancing at the screen. "What would you like me to do to them now, Eurus?"

"Make them hurt each other. I don't care how you manage it."

The two brothers shared glances, not liking the sound of that at all.

"Irene, you don't have to do this," Sherlock pointed out.

"Oh I do. Your sister loves me, remember?"

Irene went over to the trunk and brought back three pairs of clover style nipple clamps. "I'll start with these." She approached Sherlock with them and attached one end of each set to his nipples and his cock. "Now for you, Ice Man. Come over here and face your brother."

Mycroft's gaze flickered to his brother.

"Irene-" Sherlock tried.

"Now!" She barked, her no nonsense Dominatrix tone was back.

And she now had a cane in her hand, poised to strike Sherlock with it.

Mycroft crawled over to where she had indicated, a look of pure hatred on his face for the woman.

"Hurt him and-" she clipped the government official on the back of the head, successfully cutting him off.

Mycroft lowered his head in defeat, if only for now.

It didn't take the Dominatrix long to fasten the clamps at the other ends of the chains to Mycroft's nipples and cock, interlacing them with the chains Sherlock wore. She smiled smuggly. "Now we can begin."

Sherlock tried to lean his head back, but as soon as he had done it he heard his brother whimper and straightened up again. He couldn't move, neither of them could move without the other suffering. Irene was winning already and by the sound of it they had barely begun.

The Dominatrix attached a chain to Sherlock's cuffs, then ran it back to a ring on the cell wall and looped it through, locking it in place. She did the same to Mycroft, only she pulled the chain tight, forcing him to back up.

Sherlock closed his eyes, trying his hardest not to react.

On the screen, Eurus was laughing." Keep it up Irene, this is entertainment!"

"As you wish, dear." She pulled even harder on the chain, forcing Mycroft to back up further.

The clover clamps gripped both brothers tightly and didn't offer to slip. Sherlock looked down, trying to hide his tears of pain.

Irene stopped and locked the chain off, then she ran both hands through both brothers' hair at the same time.

"Two good little doggies."

"Dogs bite, Irene," Sherlock warned her. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that."

"Oh my, you're so right, unless they're muzzled." She returned to the box and came back with two gags.

"You bloody idiot," Mycroft grumbled as he was grabbed by the hair and his head yanked back. In seconds a rather space invading size dildo was pressed to his lips.

"Open doggy."

When he hesitated, she pulled him back enough to make the clamps pull even tighter and he opened his mouth immediately.

"Good doggy."

It didn't take long for a collar to be wrapped around his neck and the muzzle be attached to it. It prevented any head movement at all.

Irene grinned the whole time she did the same to the younger Holmes.

Sherlock was forced to meet his brother's gaze. It made him feel guilty about his biting dog remark seeing the predicament he had got his brother into. It made him feel less guilty when he was a mirror image.

Irene stepped back and leant against the wall, admiring the pair of them for a while.

Eurus appeared with two glasses and a chilled bottle of wine, already opened and allowed to breath. "I thought we could share a few glasses of wine whilst we watched my brothers. They are fascinating."

Irene looked up in shock. She wasn't the only one. If the two kneeling men could look over to express their confusion they would have done.

Eurus sat down gracefully on the floor, then looked up expectantly at Irene. The Dominatrix took the hint and sat down next to her.

Irene took the glass as it was thrust into her hand and stared at it a moment.

Then Eurus leant over and poured it.

"You, get some water for my brothers," she ordered the nearest guard.


	6. Chapter 6

Eurus gazed at the Dominatrix for several long moments, making Irene uncomfortable. The Dominatrix thought the youngest Holmes was more volatile than Jim had ever been.

"You're thinking of James Moriarty."

Irene did a double-take and shook her head as if to clear it. "Yes, I am."

"How well did you know him?"

The Dominatrix hesitated. "We were business partners. I knew him well enough to know not to cross him."

"And yet you cross me?"

"I'm sorry?"

"James Moriarty. His games. Who do you think was pulling his strings? It's ok, Mycroft didn't work it out either."

Irene, mouth agape, watched Eurus take a sip of wine. "I didn't mean to... I won't ever cross you, Eurus. I swear."

Mycroft regretted his stupidity all the time after falling for Moriarty's games and putting his brother in such terrible positions.

Eurus moved closer to Irene and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Just look at him, my big brother, feeling so guilty no figuring things out sooner and sparing my little big brother so much strife."

Mycroft closed his eyes, trying his hardest to ignore them and stay completely still.

Sherlock watched him and ducked his head as much as the collar and muzzle would allow.

"Play with them," Eurus ordered when her glass was empty.

"How?"

The youngest Holmes shrugged. "I don't know. Don't people pay you for this sort of thing?"

Irene drained her glass of wine and stood up, approaching the brothers. "Junior here always fascinated me. He acted to resentful of big brother, but he really just wanted his praise. I suppose they're the best of friends now." She grasped a handful of Sherlock's curls. "I want to see just how much you care about him."

Sherlock's eyes glared fierce, and Irene laughed.

"Look at pretty boy, all angry. It's so adorable."

She reached between them and pulled on the chain that connected their cocks. Both of them grimaced and made sounds of pain.

Sherlock closed his eyes and breathed in as heavily as he could manage around the gag.

Irene reached down and wrapped her hand around his painful cock.

He disliked her touch immensely, even more than the pain. There was nothing more he wanted than to pull away from her.

But if he pulled away from Irene, he hurt his brother. And he meant more to him then the revulsion Irene's touch made him feel. It was a matter of seconds before he realised that was exactly what she had been after.

"I can take these clamps off the both of you, but you have to do exactly as I say, Sherlock." She gave his cock a couple of pumps that did nothing but repulse him.

He would have spat endless vitriol in her face if he could have done.

She just smirked. "You are nothing but a brat."

At that, he rolled his eyes. John could call him that, maybe Lestrade, but not even Mycroft could get away with it. Irene certainly hadn't earned the privilege.

Seeing Sherlock's eyes roll, Irene gave his cock a twist, causing the chain to pull at the same time.

His eyes darted to his brother apologetically, but he didn't do anything else to suggest he would cooperate with the Dominatrix.

"If you don't cooperate, Sherlock, I'll make Mycroft do what I have in mind. I'll count to 5. Make your decision before I finish."

Mycroft nodded his head once, but Sherlock ignored him.

Instead, he closed his eyes and nodded his consent to Irene. She stepped forward and crouched in front of him. "I will remove your gag, but you are going to be a very polite, respectful boy. You will do as you are told and say what you are told. Are we clear?"

Sherlock nodded again.

The Dominatrix removed his gag, pausing to run her fingers over his lips. "Your lips are one of the prettiest things about you."

Sherlock didn't speak, but his mouth twitched in annoyance.

"Say 'yes, mistress."

Sherlock ground his teeth but glanced at his brother. "Yes, mistress," he growled.

Irene removed one of the clamps from each of the Holmes brother's nipples. "Good boy. Say 'what is your pleasure, mistress?'"

The detective repeated her words, his face flushing red with anger.

She removed the clamps from each brother's other nipple. "Very good."

"Now, ask how you can please me."

Sherlock began breathing heavily, huffing as he watched his brother.

The muscles in his jaw worked for a moment before he finally made himself growl out, "How can I please you, mistress?"

Irene removed the clamps from their cocks. "Go to the trunk and pick out a dildo. Make it a nice large one, and don't complain that you're handcuffed."

Sherlock closed his eyes as Irene detached the cuffs from the wall. She left Mycroft where he was.

"Go. Now!"

With a slight wince, Sherlock knee walked across the room.

He saw the dildo. He was sure Irene wanted him to fetch at once. Getting it out of the trunk was a much more difficult task. He dropped it twice before he was able to get a firm grip on it.

"Drop it," Irene ordered, placing her hand on Mycroft's shoulder.

When Sherlock obeyed, she ordered him to pick it up in his mouth.

He saw her touching Mycroft as the threat it was and did what he was told.

The detective knee walked over to Irene with the dildo still in his mouth.

"Good boy," the Dominatrix said as she took the dildo. She turned it and held it with the head towards him. "Suck it. Get it nice and wet."

With obvious reluctance, Sherlock opened his mouth and let Irene thrust the dildo in as many times as she wanted.

"Get it wet, I said!"

The detective saw something in Irene's eyes that he didn't like. He realised he'd best get the dildo as wet as possible because she intended to use it on him.

"Now bend over," she ordered, pulling the dildo free.

Sherlock just glared at her. "But-"

"Now!" She barked, slapping him and sending him sprawling. With his hands cuffed behind him, he had no way to protect himself.

"You get one chance. That was it. Now bend over."

"Get up like I told you!" She shouted, aiming a kick at his backside.

Sherlock managed to struggle up so that he was resting on his chest, and his arse was up in the air.

If Mycroft could have, he would have yelled out, not that it would have done any good.

Sherlock kept himself still. Despite what he wanted, he would protect Mycroft, and that meant doing as he was told.

Irene pressed the dildo to Sherlock's hole and began to press it in. He hissed at the stretch and burn, it was overwhelming.

He ground his teeth as Irene worked it into him. The only thing stopping him from turning around and whacking her was the fact his brother was chained up on his knees beside him.

Finally, the dildo was fully seated, and Sherlock breathed through the pain. Just as he was starting to get used to it, Irene began fucking him with it.

Sherlock couldn't help but think Irene wanted something. He took the fucking for a moment before deciding he should give her what she obviously so desperately needed.

"Please, mistress," he begged after a minute.

"Did you have something to say, Junior?" Irene asked without stopping what she was doing.

She closed his eyes and avoided looking up at his brother.

"Yes, mistress."

She reached down and gripped his curls hard. She yanked him up straight.

"What was that?"

"Mistress, please, no more," Sherlock said, letting himself beg as he was sure she wanted to do.

Mycroft couldn't help but feel proud of his brother. It hadn't taken him long to work out what Irene wanted, nor do it.

"What will you give me if I stop?"

"I'll be a... g... good boy for you." He made sure that his voice cracked, and he had brought tears to his eyes.

Irene smirked. She glanced first at Sherlock's brother and then at his sister.

Their responses were on completely opposite sides of the scale. Mycroft looked furious, Eurus found it hilarious.

The detective shot his brother a look when the women weren't looking. In that brief moment of connection, he was able to reassure his brother that his subservience was for show.

Mycroft tried not to give it away and looked across the room in disgust.

Irene laughed at the government official's face. "Isn't that sweet?"

The government official snapped his head back around and glared at her. If she could have read the thoughts in his mind, she would have been terrified.

"Kiss my feet," she ordered.

Sherlock's head snapped up to look at her.

"Now!"

Immediately Sherlock doubled himself over and pressed his lips to her boots.

Irene... giggled. There was no other word for it.

Keeping himself bent double so she couldn't see, Sherlock sneered.

Eurus got to her feet and paced across the room.

She yanked her brother back upright by the curls until his neck bent back painfully.

"Can he call me that?" She asked of Irene.

"Hm? Mistress. Of course. I think it would be fitting." Irene reached out to rest her hand on Eurus' arm, but the youngest Holmes snatched it away.

Irene frowned. "What's the matter?"

Eurus matched her expression as she stepped back, pulling Sherlock back at the same time.

"I don't know."

"It's meant as a comforting gesture, Eurus."

"Why?" The youngest Holmes seemed genuinely confused.

"It's gentle human contact, the opposite of what I do with them." Irene pointed at the brothers.

She frowned and glanced down at Sherlock who was pointedly looking away from his sister. She let him go and threw him at the floor.

The detective landed sideways with a thud.

He let himself say, "Ow." With Eurus playing the game, he wasn't sure how to behave, so he decided to take the middle ground.

Irene laughed and paced around Mycroft, she paused and tilted his head back with a finger under the chin.

"What do you think if your little brother's games, hmm?" She removed the gag and dropped it beside the kneeling man.

"You know what I think." Mycroft turned his head away, refusing to look at her. Enjoy your victory while you may."

That made Eurus look over. She slapped him, hard across the cheek with the back of her hand.

"Irene is under my protection, big brother. You won't hurt her."

Mycroft smiled. "As long as she stays here at Sherrinford, I agree."

The Dominatrix bit her lip. She didn't plan on staying on the island any longer than she had to.

She could tell by the look on Mycroft's face, he knew that.

Eurus shrugged and let her brother go, she didn't intend to let Irene go anyway, she was having fun.

"We should use my brothers as decor. You could make lovely sculptures out of them with rope, and we could enjoy a candlelight dinner with them in the background." Eurus danced and twirled around Irene. "Would you do that for me?"

Irene nodded, not daring to argue.

"Good. But first, play with them some more."

She stepped back to the edge of the room where the bottle of wine was.

"I'm not hungry yet."

Settling on the floor, Eurus poured herself another glass of wine and sipped it. "Make Mycie lose his composure."

Irene pulled Sherlock back to his knees. Then pinched at his oversensitive nipples.

"How should I do that? Hmm..." she glanced over the detective and towards Mycroft, who was trying his hardest to remain in control of himself.

Irene held Sherlock's curls as she reached around him and grabbed Mycroft by the chin.

"What would upset you the most?"

"I would be a fool to answer that," Mycroft sneered.

"Oh, that was a rhetorical question. Hurting your brother, really hurting him, will do the job nicely."

Eurus sipped her wine. "You are a fool."

The government official glanced over at his sister and did the right thing of not replying.

Irene walked over to Sherlock and grabbed him by the handcuffs and dragged him to the centre of the room. "Guards! I want this man recuffed so that he's hanging from the ceiling."

Four hurried into the room. One went straight to Mycroft and wedged his gun at the back of his neck.

"We don't need to explain what will happen if you fight us," one guard said.

Irene had stepped back to the side of the room with Eurus once again. She had a full glass of wine in her hand.

Sherlock nearly made a remark about hearing one of the monkeys speaking, but one glance at Mycroft made him think better of it.

"Is that clear?"

Sherlock just glared rather than be verbal.

"Answer him," Irene ordered.

"Yes," he hissed.

"Sir!" She snapped, enjoying his flinch.

"Yes, sir." Sherlock managed not to growl, but just barely. He was pulled to his feet and uncuffed, then he was cuffed with his hands in front of him. The guards lifted him up and hooked the cuffs over a hook in the ceiling, then stepped back.

"How long would he last like that before dying of positional asphyxiation," Irene pondered aloud. "Best not find out. She shoved a step stool beneath his feet, and he scrambled to gain his footing.

"If I were you, I'd stay on that stool with both feet. That means no lashing out or kicking me, is that understood?"

"I'm not a-"

Irene grabbed his cock. "Try that again, doggy."

"Yes, mistress."

The Dominatrix tugged on his cock, causing him to step dangerously close to the edge of the stool. It tipped a bit, and Sherlock had to step back despite the discomfort.

Irene smirked. "You're learning."

Sherlock closed his eyes. Not through choice! His scream was internal, which was probably a good thing.

Fetching a ball stretcher, the Dominatrix approached Sherlock again. She turned and held the device up for Mycroft to see. "I can keep adding weights to this until he's begging me to stop, then I can add more."

Mycroft looked away and then closed his eyes. "What do you expect me to say?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I just expect you to get angry and upset."

"Congratulations," he spat. "I'm both of those things. Very much so."

Irene laughed and tugged at Sherlock's cock once again.

"No, you're not. Not yet,” the dominatrix sneered.


End file.
